edfandomcom-20200215-history
The Good Ol' Ed
"The Good Ol' Ed" is the 14th episode of Season 4 and the 91st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds' home-made Time Capsule cooks up some memorable moments from the past. Plot Eddy is busy practicing for things when he's older (at the beginning of the episode, he was practicing shaving) and by the look of things he'll need all the practicing he can put in if he's ever going to learn how to shave properly. Unfortunately though, it looks like he's not going to be getting much time to improve his skills today for who has just rumbled into his bedroom but none other than big Ed himself? Ed's on the hunt for articles from the Eds' collective past and he's not going to be put off by the fact that what he's finding here are all Eddy's personal possessions (including Eddo), before he knows what's what, all Eddy can do is follow in Ed's wake and see what this is all about. Well, what it's all about in fact is that Edd has decided to make a time capsule for the three of them: his idea being that they each put in a few precious objects and then bury them. Then, many years down the line, when they're all grown up, they will dig up their treasures and wallow in childhood nostalgia. Despite his earlier sourness, Eddy's soon enjoying himself and, in fact, there's no need to wait until they're all grown up, for the Eds are reminiscing the past right now and, though some of it looks very familiar, there are certain things we've never seen them up to before. From hypnotizing wheels, a journey to the past to Canadian Squirt Guns (AKA turkey basters) and from Fad Freaky to time machines, to unstoppable hiccups, and a giant pancake (that only Ed remembers), the boys bring their past back to life with delight. Eventually, though, all good things have to come to an end and besides, Eddy's convinced that Ed made up that one about the giant pancake. Eddy now has had enough of flashbacks and time capsules altogether but, with everything he touches and everything he does, he only jogs his pals' memories some more (to his annoyance). It's intolerable! Eddy's done with raking up the past and literally wallops Ed on the head with a fish. All he wants right now is to have it buried along with that time capsule and by the look in his eyes, his friends, too, if they don't shut up! He then begins chasing Edd and Ed with the fish he used to duel Rolf with and then tries to hit them with it as they continue talk more about past events with Eddy trying to get them to stop reminding him of these events as the episode ends. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': covered in scratches as he's "shaving" with a disposable razor "Ed! Can't you see I'm practicing for manurity?!" ---- *'Edd': "I wonder what Nazz will remember of us when she's older?" Eddy: "That you looked like an idiot and how could she've let a hunk like me get away." snickers and walks back to the capsule ---- *'Jonny': the dinosaur with Plank "Neato! We've been swallowed alive, buddy!" Edd inside the dinosaur Edd: Nervously "Well, uh, hello, Jonny." thumping from outside the dinosaur by Eddy ---- *'Eddy': hitting Ed with the fish he used to duel Rolf "I hate clip shows!" Edd: Shocked "Eddy! You stop right there, mister!" ice pack on Ed's head "Remember when you used that fish to duel with Rolf?" ---- *'Ed': Edd and opens his mouth, yells to Edd's 'hiccups' "I am a zombie and I will malice you with a shoehorn!" Edd: away from Ed and lands on Eddy, panicking "Malice me with a shoehorn?!" twice all around the room with head breaking through floor ---- *'Eddy': believing the time machine "What are you talking about?" Ed: agreeing with Eddy "Yeah, Double D. An elephant never forgets. But I forget what the elephant remembered." Edd: "You probably just weren't paying attention at time Ed, but I'm sure Eddy remembers." Eddy: a jug "In an another life, windbag." ---- *''a flashback, Edd with the hiccups is blowing into a paper bag'' Edd: "Hiccup! sharpens one of his three hairs with his teeth Oh my." stabs the bag with his sharp hair and sends Edd flying back into a wall Eddy: head appears on-screen next to Edd "There, they're gone." Ed: "Hiccups have left the building, Eddy." Edd: "Hiccup!" switches pop out of the wall Eddy: "Strong hiccups." Ed: Edd over to Eddy "Quick Eddy do something! Double D is gonna-!" Edd: "Hiccup!" Ed: "-explode!" Eddy on Double D and then sits on Eddy covering his ears Eddy: "Ed, you idiot, this ain't gonna get rid of the hiccups!" Edd: "Hiccup!" flies into the ceiling and Eddy bounces off Edd Eddy: "Ow." Trivia/Goofs *[[Fourth Wall Breaks of Ed, Edd n Eddy|'Fourth Wall Breaks']]: Ed breaks the fourth wall when he is describing the Canadian Squirt Gun by saying "As though it were only second season", since the Canadian Squirt Gun was in the season two episode "Know it All Ed". Also, Eddy breaks the fourth wall by saying "I hate clip shows!" *When Ed knocked Edd and Eddy to the ground, they didn't hit the ground until Ed finished his sentence. *If the flashbacks, Ed's Time Travel Service, the unstoppable hiccups and the giant pancake actually exist, it is implied largely by each one that the respective forgetful Eds have forgotten because of being banged up even more than they are usually. *None of the flashbacks aside from the last one appear in other episodes prior or after this episode. *This episode has elements of a clip show, where the Eds have many items from past episodes: the Canadian squirt gun from "Know it All Ed", the Hypnotizing Wheel from "Look Into My Eds", Fad Freaky from "It's Way Ed", the fish from "Dueling Eds", and the ice pack from "Flea-Bitten Ed". **However, unlike most clip shows, this particular episode does not play scenes from any past episodes shown prior to this episode. *When Ed is in Eddy's flashback trying to scare Edd's hiccups away, he says "I am a zombie, and I'll malice you with a shoehorn!". However, malice is a noun, meaning Ed should have said "I will cause malice," or something to that level. However, let's not forget that this is Ed speaking here, so he often makes a few errors with some words. *When Edd reminded Eddy of the fish he used to duel Rolf, you can tell it was shown in a different color, rather than the color it was shown in "Dueling Eds". *The Eds and Nazz are the only people to appear outside of flashbacks in this episode while the kids only appear inside the flashbacks. *"Dueling Eds" is the only episode from the third season that was recalled. The others were from the first and second seasons. *Edd recalls when Eddy used his fish to duel with Rolf in the third season episode "Dueling Eds". It seems that Eddy has learned how to use it properly by this time, as he hit Ed square on the head with it and he chased his friends around with it towards the end of the episode, while, in "Dueling Eds", he seemed to have no clue on how to use it. *Eddy recalls the Rocket Car from the second season episode "Ready, Set... Ed!". *The remote control from the time machine also controlled the El Mongo Stink Bomb from "Fool on the Ed". *Ed thought that the icebag that Edd put on him was from "Rent-a-Ed" where he mentioned that the Eds destroyed Jonny's house, while in reality, it was from "Flea-Bitten Ed" where it was used to try to get rid of Ed's purple hives. *Even though Edd said the Tyrannosaurus didn't live in the Triassic, none of the species seen had evolved yet (except the Pterosaur). The Alamosaurus and Triceratops had appeared in the Late Mesozoic era along with the Tyrannosaurus and the Pterosaur was the only creature that was not a dinosaur and appeared during the Triassic during the Early Mesozoic era about 255 MYA and there was a sign saying "No Mammals allowed", but in reality, mammals appeared with the dinosaurs. It is apparent the Eds do not know much about history. *When Jonny is riding the Triceratops, he exclaims "Twenty-Three Skidoo!", a cry yelled by early twentieth-century policemen when gusts of wind near the Flatiron Building on 23rd Street in New York (hence the name), blew up women's skirts, revealing their legs (which were seldom seen at the time). *This is the second episode in which a dinosaur-related scam has been seen. The first was in "An Ed Too Many". *65th time the Kankers were absent. *Kevin, Rolf and Sarah did not speak in this episode, but appeared in a flashback. *Eddy mentions the fake jewelry the Eds made in "High Heeled Ed" and Edd mentions them borrowing eggs from Rolf in "Who, What, Where, Ed". *Eddy "roars" through a traffic cone to make the mechanical Tyrannosaurus sound more realistic, as he also used one in "The Ed-Touchables" as a megaphone. *The disco ball and turntable from past episodes appear in this episode. Items in the Capsule Below is a list of some of the more famous items put into the time capsule from previous episodes. *Eddo from "Sir Ed-a-Lot". *A Canadian Squirt Gun from "Know it All Ed". *The Fad Freak Suit from "It's Way Ed". *The fish said to be the one Eddy used to duel with Rolf from "Dueling Eds". *The Hypnotizing Wheel from "Look Into My Eds". *Edd's Labeler and his plastic skull. *The remote control for the time machine and El Mongo Stink Bomb from "Fool on the Ed". *The ice bag from "Flea-Bitten Ed". *The pitcher used to cure Edd's hiccups. *The spatula for the giant pancake. Gallery File:Eddysgiantpancake.jpg|"Keep your mitts off my pancake!" File:Monkey_Edd.jpg|Double D acting like a monkey. File:Rawr!.jpg|"RAWR!" File:Eddy_Shaving.jpg|"Ed! Can't you see I'm practicing for manurity?!" File:Prise.jpg|"I got a prize, Eddy!" File:Clipshows.jpg|"I hate clip shows!" File:Time_capsule.jpg|The time capsule. Edd-lecure-jpg.jpg|Eddy during Edd's lectures about time capsules. 507aca1e.jpg|Jonny and Jimmy in the "Time Machine". edd jug head.png|Double D in a form of a Jug. edd scare.png|"I AM A ZOMBIE AND I WILL MALICE YOU WITH A SHOEHORN!" Video Yh6rdzGhFgs Good Ol' Ed Good Ol' Ed